


Some Like It Hot

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time Stiles checked, there were no werewolves in his bed, and now there were two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdickbag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdickbag/gifts).



> Belated birthday present for [tsun-derek](http://tsun-derek.tumblr.com/). <3 Enjoy, bb~
> 
> Prompt: Scott/Stiles/Derek, wheeeeeeeeeeeeere Scott and Derek get sick from wolfsbane and Stiles has to take care of them <3333

Stiles shuts his bedroom door behind him with a loud slam when he notices two occupants in his bed that he hadn't invited. Well, Scott has always had an open invite, but Derek definitely does not. The werewolves wince weakly when he slams the door, and Stiles huffs.

“What the hell, guys-” he begins then trails off when he sees Scott curled into Derek chest, and he's not complaining. “Are you guys dying?”

“Yes,” Scott moans as Derek hoarsely says, “No.”

“Getting mixed messages here,” Stiles mutters as he walks over to the pair in his bed to place a hand on each of their foreheads with only the weakest growl of protest from Derek. “Whoa, since when do you guys get this cold? Shit, what happened?”

“Wolfsbane,” Derek replies, curling around Scott. “It's a weak strain, but...”

“We needed somewhere safe to crash,” Scott adds, though muffled by Derek's chest. “It's kinda...”

“Like the flu,” Derek finishes as he coughs followed by a pained groan.

Stiles just blinks dumbly. “Since when do you two finish each other's sentences? Okay, never mind. I don't want to know,” he grumbles then sighs. “I'll go make you guys soup. You bitches owe me.”

Scott lifts his head and smiles weakly. “Special Stilinski recipe?” he asks hopefully.

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles replies. “Like I'd keep canned soup with my dad around. Waaaaaay too much salt in that for him.”

“Thanks, man,” Scott murmurs before flopping back down on top Derek.

Taking another moment to stare at the strange scene in front of him, Stiles shakes his head and leaves his two wolfy friends to sleep it out on his bed until he's done making a pot of his mom's homemade soup. A little over an hour later, Stiles carefully balances three bowls of soup, a box of crackers and a few bottles of gatorade on a tray, making sure not to spill a drop.

He places the tray down carefully on his desk, and Derek lifts his head at the sound and jostles Scott from his snooze while he's at it. “Ready to eat, guys? It's kinda hot-”

“Which one is mine?” Scott asks sleepily, making grabby hands at Stiles.

Stiles takes the trays over to them and places it in Derek's and Scott's lap. “That one,” he answers, pointing to the one he placed in front of him as Derek takes a spoonful. “Careful, sourwolf, it's _hot_ -”

Derek rolls his eyes and brings to the spoon to his mouth. He swallows, blinking away tears then glares at Stiles. “What the hell,” he growls between coughs.

“I said it was hot,” Stiles states, holding up his hands in defense. “As in _spicy_. There's a reason Scott asked about it. Even with his Mexican heritage, Scott can't take spice for shit.”

Scott huffs after swallowing a few, huge spoonfuls of soup. “It's not my fault my mom and your family are spice fiends,” he grumbles.

“Who makes soup _spicy_?” Derek grumbles.

“Scott's mom does, I do, and my mom did,” Stiles answers succinctly, switching Derek's bowl for his. “And that's why I only made one bowl spicy. I kinda forgot which one so...”

“Hey! You didn't know mine was safe?” Scott asks with a look of utter betrayal on his face, though that didn't stop him from eating more from his bowl of soup.

Stiles grins innocently. “Sorry, man. I was pretty sure it wasn't yours?” he offers as he motions to Derek to take his new bowl. “Don't glare at me. Bet your nose isn't stuffed up anymore.”

Derek crinkles his nose as he takes the safe bowl of soup from Stiles with a sour look. “Maybe,” he agrees grudgingly as he sips the broth from the new bowl.

Quietly, Stiles watches the two werewolves eat as he slurps his own soup, enjoying the spice. He passes them each a bottle of gatorade when they're done, and they gulp that down too. Stiles moves to take the empty bowls and bottles downstairs, but he only gets as far as placing them on the side table before Scott yanks him down.

Stiles tumbles onto his bed with a totally manly yelp and gets sandwiched between his best friend and the resident alpha. “The hell, Scott,” he mutters as Scott curls up against him.

“You're warm,” Scott replies, chuckling. “Anyway, bet you could use a nap too.”

Derek grunts, a sound that could be agreement or just grudgingly going along with Scott's idea as Stiles shifts to get comfortable between them. “My bed was not made for three people,” he complains before Derek shifts them, so Stiles is splayed out half on top of Derek's chest. “Whoa there-”

“More room this way,” Derek explains as he holds Stiles, so he won't keep squirming, and Scott helps out by throwing an arm across them both, firmly locking Stiles between them.

“You two are weird,” Stiles states with a put upon sigh. “Fine, I'll deal with the puppy pile, but if I wake up first, I'm finding a way to take a picture of this for blackmail.”

Derek rolls his eyes, and Scott huffs into Stiles' neck. “I can't sleep if you're talking, Stiles,” Scott complains.

“Fiiiiine, I'll shut up,” Stiles replies with a pout.

“Never I thought you'd say those words,” Derek says drily and quickly covers Stiles mouth before he can retort. “Sleep.”

Stiles licks Derek's hand, but unlike all the times that move has worked on Scott, Derek remains unmoved. With a sigh, Stiles closes his eyes and does not snuggle into Derek's chest, if anyone asks him about this later. He's just making himself comfortable before he drifts off to dreamland with two sleepy werewolves following him there.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
